Not Forgotten
by twilighter2008
Summary: When Edward left Bella but slightly diffrent,it only lasted 3 weeks and he didn't go to Italy.PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Bellas POV **

I was pacing back and forth thinking about how and why he could have possibly had been three weeks,he hadn't been at school and it was driving me crazy. I mean what did i do, did i say something. I tried to think of anything affensive i could have possibly said before he left. Nope. Nothing. I finally sighed and crashed face down on my bed.  
"You shouldn't stress yourself like that Bells" I lifted my head and turned towards the door to see Jacob Black leaning casually against my doorframe. Trying not too look to cool. He walked in and sat next to me on the bed.  
"You shouldn't blame yourself for that _bloodsucker _leaving, I dont think there was anything you could have done."  
"Like you care. You two hated each other." I slid off the bed to go stare out the was raining,again. _Perfect fits the mood._  
"Bella"  
"Just leave me please, i just want to be alone for a while."  
"Bye Bells"

**Jacobs POV  
**It'd been 3 weeks and she was still moping around. I couldn't talk to her about that _bloodsucker_ it only made her more sad. So i let her be alone when she told me to go only she knew how i felt about her. I was too much a coward to tell her, with her so fragile right now wasn't the best time.  
I saw her pacing and decided to talk to her. Charlie wouldn't care. She told me again to go away, i obeyed only so she wouldn't hate me. _He_ should have known this would have happened, but he left her anyway. He said he was crazy over her and then he up and left her, tearing her apart. The next time i saw him , if he wasn't smart enough to stay away, i'd kill him myself. How dare he hurt Bella like that. She's in love with him.

**Alice and Edwards Conversation after he left Bella  
** "Edward! What have you done!! I just saw what you said to Bella, How could you!!!" Alice yelled chasing after Edward as he walked around the garage.  
"Alice you know exactly why i did that."Edward said coldly staring at the floor of the garage at the Cullens."Edward"Alice whispered knowning her brother could hear her,"You've torn her apart, the only reason she didn't beg was because she was so taken back. You promised her."  
"I KNOW WHAT I PROMISED HER ALICE DONT YOU THINK I WOULD REMEBER SUCH A PROMISE" Edward bellowed at her. Alice didn't budge as Edward began to throw things,"I'm a heartless monster for even saying those things to her"He threw a oil can at the wall, smashing it to pieces."I need to get away from here"  
"Where are you going to go?"Alice asked curious."I dont know, all i know is that i need to leave.I could almost hear her heart breaking today."  
"Edward,just go back and tell her you still love 'll forgive you I know she will"  
"How could she forgive a monster like me."  
Alice rested her hand on Edwards shoulder."Don't leave."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella you have to get out of this moping stage,things will get er better." Charlie said one morning as Bella sat across the table staring out the window,lost in her own world.  
"Huh , no dad im fine."Bella shrugged,taking a bite of toast then grabing her bag."Gotta go,later dad" Bella walked slowly out the door puting on her coat ,she threw her things lazily into the cab and climbed in. As she was driving she kept looking besides her,expecting to see Alice chirping on about something Bella was wearing but she saw nothing. She sighed as she parked at Forks High. She walked up to the entrance she was immedately charged by Jessica and Angela.  
"Hey Bella whats up?!"Angela beamed at her, her smile quickly faded."Whats wrong Bella,did something happen."Angela quickly stepped in front of her cutting her path to just stared into the classroom, she couldn't believe he was actually in some strange reason she became over powered by rage and anger,but she secretly just wanted to kiss Edward.  
Bella shook her head at the girls as they walked away and hung up her coat without even glancing at Edward,he was gazing at her. She walked up to her teacher asking him a random question about anaphase. _She's stalling_ Edward thought. As Bella tried to seem very interested in what her teacher was saying,shaking her head in agreement and laughing at his cheesy jokes. The bell rang. Now she had to sit next to him.  
Bella sat down carefully setting her books on the opposite side of her trying to fiddle with something in her bad. Edward coughed slightly "Hello?" not turning to face him she simply replied "Hello Edward" she said flatly. "Are you angry?"He said gently nudging her arm, Bella sighed and sat up opening her book and still didn't look at him" No"  
"Ok? How have you been?"he asked confused.  
"Why would you care? Or even want to know?" She replied coldly looking up at him. Now Edward could see the circles under her eyes, the sadness was overwhelming. She looked like she hadn't slept for weeks. Her eyes looked watery. He couldn't stand it, he looked away."You look like you haven't slept."He said shortly."I haven't been able to get a good nights sleep no" She looked back down at her notes and the book, he could hear her sniff as she used her sleave to wipe at her eyes. "Bella i really want to talk to you, alone." He whispered."Why?"  
"Just please I need to talk to you."  
She sighed"Fine where and when."  
"Let me drive you to my house after school"  
"Roaslie will kill me"  
"Don't worry about Rosalie"Edwards hands balled into fists.  
"Okay ill meet you by the volvo." She answered as the bell rang Bella quickly sighed.

**Lunch: Conversation at the Cullens lunch table:  
**  
"She agreed to come to the house so that we could talk" Edward whispered to table froze,Roaslie slowly turned towards Edward."Your going to get back with her aren't you"She said coldly.  
"Rosalie its none of your busniess what Edward intends to do"Alice cut her off. Edward smilied at Alice _She should know her place_ Alice smilied at her thought."Yes Rose i intend to try and aplogize."Edward said staring across the room at Bellas back. Bella turned and smilied gently at Edward,he returned the smile before she turned around again. "I think she'll accept."  
"Of course she will Edward.I told you it'd work out."Alice said assuringly  
"I hope she does,she was fun to embarass"Emmett ,Emmett,Jasper,and Alice laughed remebering how Emmett and Bella often "wrestled" Emmett always let Bella she didn't Edward would interven and take Emmett outside.  
Edward remebered Bella challenging Emmett one day.  
"Awww what Emmett are you scared of lil ol me"Bella said gently punching Emmetts arm as Emmett laughed at her.  
"Scared of what? You? Why should I?"  
"You just know I'll win"Jumping up and down like a boxer Bella jumped around Emmett in a circle as Edward laughed at her.  
"Love becareful."  
"I'm not worried,if he hurts me.I've got you"Bella winked at with that Emmett picked her up and over his shoulder."Whos winning now!"Emmett boomed at Bella as she laughed"Hey! No fair!!"  
"Edward? Hello????"Emmett waved his hand infront of Edward bringing him back to reality."Brother you back?"  
"Yeah yeah yeah I'm here."Edward moved Emmetts hand out of his face.

**In the Volvo on the way to Edwards House**  
"Where were you"Bella finally asked after being quiet ever since she sat in the car.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been gone for three weeks,where have you been"  
"Alaska...I need some time."  
"From what"  
As they pulled up to the massive Cullen residence Edward immedately opened Bellas walked silently up the stairs to Edwards he shut the door Edward sighed.  
"Bella you've been all I can think about since"he gulped" That day."  
"I can't look anywhere without seeing your face,i miss you so much."He said sitting next to her on his looked at the foor"Same for me"  
Edward sighed as he lifted her chin slowly with his forefinger"Bella i only left to protect you" Bellas eyes enlarged in anger and she stood up in front of Edward "From what! Being with you? Wow good job Edward.I haven't slept since you left! Jacob had to force me to eat and my dad my dad wanted to send me to Jacksonville!!!" she sat there he tried to speak but was immedately cut off"You promised me Edward! You promised you'd stay,that you would never leave!" She walked towards the double doors looking out at the forest"I thought you loved me..."She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward rose off the bed, walking towards her slowly he gently wrapped his arms around her waist,Bella locked her hands around his arms. Edward sighed again"Bella please don't know i love you.I'm so sorry for leaving i thought,i thought it was the only way to protect you and instead it only hurt you told me the day it happened that it tore you to the core. You dont think it didn't hurt me as well? I couldn't live with myself thats why i went away.I went to Alaska and took my rage out hunting. You were all i could think Bella,all i could breathe,say,anything made me think about you.I....i just hope you can forgive me."Bella turned with the tears streaming down her gazed into his beautiful,perfect eyes. "Do you still love me"He asked quietly."Of course i love you,nothing will ever change the way i feel about you Edward!" Edward smiled faintly as he brushed away the tears streaming down Bellas face."I've missed you Edward"Bella whispered leaning in.

**Edwards POV  
** I was so scared for the first time in my life i was scared of Bella she sat on my bed i didn't know if she had moved on or if she was still in love with she actually started yelling at me, i knew what i had done was worse than i thought. Then she started crying. Oh god i am a monster. I did the only thing i knew would help,i wrapped my arms around when she said she loved me I knew it would be ok.


End file.
